


You Keep Me Up At Night

by thievingdoom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is also gay and super cant handle it, F/F, Fluff, Glimmer is gay and cant handle it, Kissing, Lots and lots of fluff!!, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievingdoom/pseuds/thievingdoom
Summary: Have you ever laid awake at night thinking about that special someone? Glimmer knows that feeling all too well.Inspired by the song "Ease My Mind" by Hayley Kiyoko





	You Keep Me Up At Night

**Author's Note:**

> My second Glimmadora fanfiction! If you like it, leave me comments letting me know what you think! :)

Sleep never came easy to Glimmer. At least, not since she was titled as a Commander of Bright Moon. Between being a witness to the destruction of Thaymor, as well as a survivor from the Horde’s kidnapping and torment, her mind has fabricated plenty of horrific fantasies for her to endure. 

They used to leave her twisting and turning in her sheets, becoming cocooned in her blankets like a pastry full of princess. Glimmer would wake up, drenched in sweat, and be at the mercy of the shadows cast by the moon. 

But what helped her conquer her night terrors, was being a witness to something else. Something greater. Something more beautiful, powerful, and brilliant that casted away any doubt and fear that lingered in her thoughts. 

She-Ra. 

But more importantly, Adora. 

When her and Bow had captured the Horde officer, the most Glimmer had hoped to gain was information. But they received that and far more; a warrior, a princess, a force of magic that gave them hope against defeating the Horde, and--

A friend. To Glimmer, that was the most valuable profit of them all. 

Since Adora joined the Rebellion, Glimmer was able to fall asleep peacefully at night, thinking of hope instead of dread, and light instead of dark. 

That didn’t last long, either. 

Glimmer would once again wake up sweating, but not from fright. Her heart beat a mile a minute, but it was not prompted by visions of burning villages. Her breath was erratic, but it wasn’t memories of the Horde that evoked it. 

She would lay awake, gazing at her ceiling, as if it could give her the answers to what caused her recent dreams.

“Adora.”  
Glimmer whispered that name, over and over again, hoping that if she said it enough times, the girl would leave her thoughts and allow her to sleep. Suffice it to say, it didn’t work. 

Lately, the princess has been dreaming of her friend, Adora. Of her smile, and the way her laughter sounded like a bubbling fountain. She dreamt of her dazzling blue eyes that hardened with determination while Adora was training. Closing her eyes, Glimmer could see it now, how Adora’s hair would fall loose from her ponytail, framing her face like a portrait. How she would turn around and stare at Glimmer with a smirk on her face, after effortlessly punching the head off a straw dummy. And how their fingers would brush together as they walked side by side back to the palace.

_Rough._

That’s how Adora’s fingers felt. Calloused, and kind of dirty, but Glimmer found it endearing. She imagined how the blonde’s skin felt in other places, like her arms, her back, her face… 

_Her face._ Glimmer can’t get the image out of her mind. She tried thinking of anything else; the softness of her pillows, mom’s crumpets, the full moon, the setting sun…but thinking of such beauty resulted in her thinking of what she found to be the most alluring of all--

_Adora._

Glimmer abruptly sat up, placed her head in her palms and sighed. 

“At this rate, I’ll never sleep again…” 

With eyes dreary with exhaustion, muscles sore with aches, and a head full of Adora, Glimmer teleported out of bed and and shuffled out of her bedroom. She had decided to go make some tea, since drinking something warm usually helped her sleep. She tiptoed past Adora’s room and down the corridor towards the kitchen. To her surprise, the light in the kitchen was already on, illuminating the hallway. 

Peeking around the door, Glimmer saw a pair of feet; the body being hidden by the open fridge door. But she’d recognize those painted pink toenails anywhere. After all, Glimmer painted them herself. 

“Adora?” Glimmer called out, voice low.

She must have startled the poor girl, for the figure behind the fridge flinched. The door closed, and there stood Adora with a crumpet in her mouth. She was wearing a white t-shirt a couple sizes too big, and what looked like an old pair of sweatpants. It made Glimmer feel silly, with her bright pink pajamas. Different tastes, she supposed. 

“Ohff,” Adora said, with her mouth full cake, “Hi Gluhmmer.” 

“You know, crumpets taste better when they’re warmed up.” 

Adora glanced at the microwave. 

“...you don’t know how to work that, do you?” Glimmer whispered. 

Adora shook her head. 

“Here, I’ll show you.” 

While Adora finished up her cold crumpet, Glimmer took one that wasn’t half eaten from the fridge and placed it on a plate, putting it in the microwave. She turned it on for 20 seconds. 

“So, what are you doing up this late?” Glimmer asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 1:13 AM.

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

It figures that Adora can’t sleep either. But Glimmer doubted that she was the reason keeping her friend awake. 

_Stop thinking like that, you’ll make yourself sad over a dumb crush._

The microwaved beeped, and Glimmer pulled the crumpet out. 

“Nightmares?”

“Mhmm.” Adora was staring at the floor, looking preoccupied with her own thoughts. 

“Want to talk about it?” Glimmer suggested, while handing Adora the cake. Adora took it with a _thank-you_ and didn’t answer until after she took a bite. __

_ _“MMmm! You’re right, this is so much better warmed up! And uh,” the blonde licked her fingers clean. Glimmer couldn’t help but stare. “I don’t know. It’s just, the usual. My past with the Horde. Shadow Weaver. And…” She swallowed. “Catra.”_ _

_ __Catra._ That named triggered Glimmer’s anger response. She’s had her own tangle with Catra, and she left it unimpressed. The feline-esque girl still haunts Adora. She was Adora’s ex best-friend, and someone she couldn’t seem to let go of. Glimmer wasn’t jealous. No no, DEFINITELY not jealous. Just… worried. Worried about the effect Catra seemed to have on Adora. _ _

_ _ _Catra still has Adora wrapped around her finger. You don’t stand a chance._ _ _

_ _That thought hit Glimmer like a punch in the gut. She turned from Adora and filled the kettle with water, hiding the look of heartache on her face. _ _

_ _“What about you?” Adora inquired. _ _

_ _“I’m having trouble with my own dreams.” Glimmer admitted, refusing to give any more detail on the matter. Adora nodded, seeming to accept Glimmer’s lack of information. _ _

_ _The two stood in silence for a while, the only sound being the low flame heating up the kettle. _ _

_ _“Do you want some tea?” Glimmer was finally able to look at Adora again, and this time, noticed the fatigue on the blonde’s face. She didn’t doubt that her face looked just as weary._ _

_ _“No, thank-you.” _ _

_ _More silence. _ _

_ _Just a couple of princesses, both unable to sleep, both being haunted by different girls. Adora with distressing memories of Catra, and Glimmer with pleasant recollections of Adora herself. It would have been amusing to Glimmer if it didn’t hurt so much. _ _

_ _Part of her wanted to desperately share her dreams with Adora, to tell her how she hears her voice like a whisper in her head, how she imagines how the blonde’s fingers feel laced through hers, how every time she closes her eyes all she can see is _her.__ _

_You keep me up at night!_ Glimmer wanted to shout. To just release her feelings like an explosion and then let the dust settle. Then at least it would be out there, and out of her. 

_ _Instead she kept it inside, her feelings aflame in her stomach, toasting her heart with an unbearable warmth. She can feel the heat, especially on her face, whenever she thinks of Adora. Glimmer can only hope it isn’t as obvious as it feels. _ _

_ _“You don’t look so good.” Adora said, and she placed her hand against Glimmer’s forehead, making the princess blush harder. _ _

_ _“Oh no, I’m uh, I’m fine.” Glimmer faltered. “Just a headache. It’s nothing, really!”_ _

_ _Adora’s eyes narrowed, and Glimmer started to sweat. Before Adora can question her further, Glimmer slipped out from her touch, forgetting the kettle entirely and scooted towards the door._ _

_ _“Well it is getting late so we should probably be getting back to bed now--”_ _

_ _“Wait,” Adora started, and Glimmer froze under the door frame. She turned back around and sheepishly averted her gaze. _ _

_ _“Do you want to come back with me to my room?”_ _

_ _Glimmer looked up at Adora, surprised. When she failed to respond, Adora started to get antsy. _ _

_ _“Y’know, just for tonight. Since we’re both having trouble sleeping, and I actually, I um...I’m not used to sleeping alone. I mean, I was always in a room with people, I didn’t mean I was always in _bed_ with someone...not that I’m going to make you sleep on the floor or something! We can sleep in the same bed, if that’s okay with you. It’s okay with me! So uh...would you like to?”_ _

_ _Glimmer was silent for a moment, before bursting into a fit of giggles._ _

_ _“You know,” she said between laughter, “You didn’t have to explain yourself, I was going to say yes either way.” _ _

_ _A small blush dusted Adora’s cheeks, but all Glimmer noticed was her huge grin, which she mirrored. _ _

_ _Their smiling contest was interrupted by the screeching from the kettle, signifying that the water was boiling. Adora nearly swatted the kettle off the stove, before Glimmer informed her that yes, it was supposed to “scream.” So she poured herself a cup, infusing it with her favorite sleepytime chamomile tea. Adora had insisted that she didn’t want any, but as they were walking back to her room, Glimmer could see her friend ogling the cup, and offered her some. Adora burned herself on the scalding drink at least three times before Glimmer taught her that she had the blow on it first. _ _

_ _“You know what?” Adora said as they entered her room, “This would have been really good with the crumpets.”_ _

_ _While Adora was discovering the “princess invention” that was tea, and going on about how the Horde didn’t have such “delicacies,” Glimmer was observing her room. It was a lot messier than Glimmer had last seen it, with papers scribbled with battle tactics and maps presenting the ground the Horde has conquered, as well as a little drawing of her and Bow, littered the walls. On the floor were a few ripped up pillows, with feathers spilling out like confetti. When Adora saw Glimmer shuffle some feathers aside with her feet, she offered a shy smile. _ _

_ _“Those are a result of my nightmares. I usually wake up with my knife in one hand and a torn pillow in another. Haha…”_ _

_ _Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “Your _knife?_”_ _

_ _“Yeah, I sleep with a knife under my pillow. Don’t you?” _ _

_ _Glimmer just looked at her._ _

_ _“Oh, but don’t worry! I don’t think I’ll have any nightmares with you next to me.” Adora smiled again. _ _

_ _That smile. She was making the same face that Glimmer couldn’t get out of her head almost every night. The princess was starting to stare again, getting lost in Adora’s eyes, and she shook herself out of it. _ _

_ _“Maybe we should remove the knife from the bed. Just for tonight.” Glimmer suggested._ _

_ _Adora looked genuinely concerned about removing her weapon, but eventually nodded. _ _

_ _“Besides, you’ll have me to protect you!” The princess joked. _ _

_ _“Yeah, I always feel safer when I’m with you.”_ _

_ _Glimmer listened for a sarcastic edge, but heard none. When she looked at Adora, she saw such a sincere look on her face that her stomach erupted with butterflies. _ _

_ _Adora then climbed into her bed, and patted the space next to her, inviting Glimmer in. Glimmer hesitated for a moment before sliding under the blankets next to Adora, cup of tea in one hand. She can’t imagine that laying next to her crush would aid her sleep any better, but there’s no way she would have turned down the opportunity. _ _

_ _The girls sat up together, sharing the cup of tea. Glimmer sipped it tentatively while Adora took big slurps. Glimmer couldn’t stop herself from watching with a goofy smile on her face while Adora eagerly gulped the tea. Adora caught her looking, and handed the tea back with a red tint to her cheeks. _ _

_ _“Sorry, it’s just really good.”_ _

_ _“You don’t need to apologize, silly. I should have made you your own cup.”_ _

_ _Adora shook her head. “No, no, don’t worry about it. Sorry for like, stealing yours.”_ _

_ _“It’s alright. I like to share with you.” _ _

_ _Adora gave her an appreciative smile. They finished the tea, and Glimmer placed the empty cup on the bed side. Adora slinked under the covers, laying on her side to face Glimmer, and she did the same. _ _

_ _Glimmer took the time to study Adora’s face; her blonde hair was out of it’s signature ponytail and cascaded around her face, falling over her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Even in the dark, her eyes had that glint that captivated Glimmer so. And her lips--Glimmer was careful not to let her gaze linger there for too long. But they looked so _soft._ They were slightly parted, and a little chapped, with Glimmer guessed was from biting her lips often. _ _

Oh, how much Glimmer would like to bite them instead. 

Glimmer’s breath hitched at the thought, and she shut her eyes, trying to force it out of her mind. _Can you not be gay for five minutes?!_

_ _“You alright?” Adora whispered, her breath soft on Glimmer’s face. “It looks like you just got sucker punched.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, and that’s what it felt like.”_ _

_ _“Huh?”_ _

“I mean,” _Shit._ “It was just my headache.” 

_ _“Lack of sleep will do that to you. Do you want to talk about it?”_ _

_ _Glimmer opened her eyes again. Adora’s eyes flicked up to meet hers. _ _

_What was she looking at?_ “Talk about what?”

_ _“Your nightmares. You mentioned you were having them back in the kitchen.”_ _

_ _Glimmer clamped her bottom lip between her teeth. Adora noticed her lack of comfort._ _

_ _“You don’t have to tell me. I didn’t want to pry, but sometimes talking about it can help.” _ _

_ _“They’re not exactly nightmares…” Glimmer mumbled. “Just thoughts and feelings I can’t get out of my head.”_ _

_ _“Tell me about them.”_ _

_ _“I shouldn’t.”_ _

_ _“How come?”_ _

_Because I don’t want to ruin our friendship._ “Because I don’t want to put that on you.” 

_ _“Hey,” Adora rested her hand on Glimmer’s arm, massaging soothing circles into her skin with her thumb. “Is that not what friends are for? To share the weight of our problems...you taught me that.” She gave her a cheesy smile that made Glimmer grin. _ _

_ _“You’re right, you’re right.”_ _

_ _“But you don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to, okay?” Adora gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. “Just know I’m here for you.”_ _

_ _Glimmer’s heart clenched at her words. “Oh, Adora…” She wrapped her arms around her Adora, and enveloped her in a tight hug. “You’re one of the bestest friends anyone could ever ask for.”_ _

_ _Adora returned the embrace, squeezing Glimmer as if she’d fall apart without her touch. “Friends forever, right?”_ _

_ _Friends forever. That’s ideal, isn’t it? Why wouldn’t Glimmer want to be her friend forever? She had meant what she said, she cherished their friendship so much. But she couldn’t help but wish for something more. _ _

_ _With Glimmer’s lack of a reply, Adora started to play with the pink wisps of hair at the base of the princess’s neck. Glimmer felt herself relax into Adora’s hold, and she buried her face into the nape of the blonde’s neck. The two laid together like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company. Glimmer wish they could have stayed like that forever, in Adora’s arms. But Adora’s voice broke the silence and brought her back to reality._ _

_ _“There’s something on your mind, isn’t there?” Adora whispered in her ear, and Glimmer shivered against her. _ _

More like some_one_. Being this close to her, Glimmer felt as if she had one of her dad’s truth spells casted on her. Her emotions have been threatening to spill out for a while now, she wanted nothing more than to cloak Adora in her affection. To just tell her how she felt, in hopes that Adora might feel the same way. Even if she didn’t, at least Glimmer could get it off her chest. Perhaps talking about it was the first step in getting over it. 

_ _“Yeah, you.” _ _

_ _“Me?”_ _

_ _“Yes, Adora. You keep me up at night.”_ _

_ _“Do I snore that loudly? I’m sorry.” _ _

_ _“No, that’s not,” Glimmer chuckled. “That’s not what I meant. I mean...I think of you. A lot.”_ _

_ _“I think of you too.”_ _

_ _“I don’t think--”_ _

_ _“A lot.” Adora confessed. Glimmer was still tucked under her chin, so she couldn’t see the expression on her face. But being this close to her chest, Glimmer could hear her heartbeat. _ _

_Thud...thud...thud, thud, thud!_ Adora’s pulse was accelerating, it’s rhythmic beat like drums in Glimmer’s ear. Glimmer lifted her head off the girl’s chest to observe her face. Adora’s eyes were cast downwards, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. 

_ _“Adora?”_ _

_ _“Hmm?” Adora looked back at her, and Glimmer could see the uncertainty written on her face. To know that she wasn’t the only one who was apprehensive, Glimmer gained a surge of confidence. _ _

_ _“What kind of thoughts do you have about me?” _ _

_ _At this, Adora turned beet red. “I-I mean, y’know, just...thoughts.”_ _

_ _Glimmer raised her eyebrows, her lips spread into a smile. “You’ll have to be more specific than that.”_ _

_ _Adora released a shuddering breath. “I think of your eyes, and how they sparkle like your hair. I think of your laugh whenever Bow jokes about something silly, and how you look at me to see if I’m laughing, too. I think of our day out in Mystacor, when you did everything you could to help me relax. I think of the little wings on your back, and how one day, they’ll grow to be broad and beautiful. And I think of the lipgloss you wear, and...what it would taste like.”_ _

_ _“Do you want to know?” Glimmer’s voice was hoarse, her mouth dry. _ _

_"Yes."_ Adora breathed. 

_ _Glimmer raised her hand, gently caressing the girl’s cheek. She leaned in, glancing between Adora’s eyes and her lips. Adora was doing the same, her breath coming out in shallow puffs. _ _

_ _When Glimmer brushed her lips against Adora’s, it was Adora who wrapped her arms around Glimmer’s neck and deepened the kiss, molding their mouths together. _ _

_ _Adora ran her tongue across Glimmer’s lips and discovered that she tasted of strawberries. The motion evoked noises from the back of Glimmer’s throat, and the princess responded by nibbling on Adora’s bottom lip. _ _

_ _The two melted into the kiss, cradling each other in their arms. When they pulled apart, they were both breathless and blushing. _ _

_ _“That was…” Glimmer started,_ _

_ _“Good.” Adora finished for her. “You uh, tasted really good.”_ _

_ _“I have a grape flavor too.”_ _

_ _“You should wear that tomorrow. So I can…”_ _

_ _Glimmer wiggled her eyebrows. “I will.” _ _

_ _When Adora started to laugh, Glimmer joined her, their laughter echoing like a chorus of bells throughout the room. _ _

_ _When their giggles faded, Glimmer spoke. _ _

_ _“Adora...I really like you. Like, I really _really_ like you.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, I’m pretty great.” _ _

_ _Glimmer gave her a playful push. “Hey!”_ _

_ _Adora was beaming. “I really like you too, Glimmer.” _ _

_ _With their confessions out in the open, Glimmer felt like she could fly. Their sleeping situation became a permanent one, and Queen Angella pretended not to notice Glimmer sneaking into Adora’s room every night. Bow definitely noted the way the girls would stare at each other over breakfast, giggling every time they made eye contact, as well as throughout the day. They would tell him, eventually, but not after enjoying the way his eyes would flick between them, a look of confusion yet also joy on his face. _ _

_ _“Looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed.” Bow said one morning. “Or someones.” _ _

_ _“Yeah,” Glimmer sighed contently, gazing at Adora who was trying to stack her crumpets into a tower._ _

_ _“I sure did.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> My rational side: This fanfiction is fine.  
My anxiety: Your readers aren't going to like it because Glimmer put the crumpet in the microwave for too long/not long enough. 
> 
> If you liked this fic, you might also like my other Glimmadora fic, called Not if it's You!


End file.
